


A Change In The Weather

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (Minsung is also whipped but what else is new), (s), (thats a legit tag? fuck yes), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Felix is feeling lonely, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Sweet, but Jisung to the rescue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: It had been sweet but it had stung and Felix had felt bad about that. Because even though he felt happy to see his best friend happy he couldn’t help but loathe the fact that he couldn’t do something similar withhisboyfriend, simply because they were - quite literally - oceans apart.But Jisung was about to prove why he was Felix's best friend once again.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 222





	A Change In The Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InoruMarufuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InoruMarufuji/gifts).



> I promised you to get those numbers in the Chanlix tag up so here it is Lina. 
> 
> NOW GIVE ME THAT JISUNG-CENTRIC CHAPTER OF DIVERGENT CHESSBOARD!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Love you :D <3

_We are tied to the ocean. And when we go back to the sea, whether it is to sail or watch, we are going back from whence we came_

And watching was what Felix did, looking on as tiny ripples turned into small waves and fell apart on the shallow banks near his feet, not yet close enough to touch his feet.

It was still a bit too cold to sit there at night but the afternoon had been plain beautiful and warm and Felix hadn't been able to leave without seeing the sun disappear underneath the horizon and how the pretty colours reflected by the water. 

But that had been an hour or so ago and by now the sky had grown dark, a full moon the only think helping him differentiate between the sea and everything else. If he peered to the horizon he could see small lights on the water, fishing boats out there to catch fish that were easier to catch at night. Felix didn’t know which species those would be, neither did he care, but it looked pretty. It was almost as if the stars went on and on forever, not limiting themselves to the sky.

It reminded him very much of home.

Of Australia.

Of endless summers spend on the beach sweating and almost melting under the unrelenting sun. Of bonfires way after people were still allowed on the beach, long after the lifeguards had closed up. Of tipsy shenanigans and trying not to laugh too loud because they weren’t quite the legal age to drink yet. Of sometimes staying behind after most of the group had waddled off to home and sitting in the cool sand hand-in-hand and watching the sun rise.

There were many more things that made Felix long for his home country – many more, some more than others – and it was on nights like this that it almost became too much. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t like South-Korea, quite the contrary. The people were kind and incredibly inviting, even if he was a foreigner. The food was tasty. He liked his new University. His roommate Jisung was one big ball of unpredictable entertainment and his friends had accepted Felix right from the get-go like it wasn’t a big deal.

All in all, life was great.

Or so it should’ve been.

He felt guilty for not being as grateful as he should be but no matter what he was doing or who he was with, he missed that little _something_. Someone, was more like it. 

‘’Knock knock,’’ a voice behind him suddenly said but Felix didn’t even flinch at the familiar tone, shooting a quick glance over his shoulder instead before turning back to the ocean.

His best friend let himself plop down next to him with a thud that was too loud for the action and Felix found himself letting out a snort when he barely caught the boy sitting back up properly.

‘’I hate to break it to you but you missed movie-night,’’ Jisung huffed as he finally stopped wiggling and found a good position to sit in, ‘’I’m never giving up my turn to pick a movie ever again if you are just going to play hooky. I had to sit though too many hours of marvel movies, waiting for you to show up, to not be offended,’’

Felix shrugged, ‘’That’s your problem though. You guys didn’t have to watch a movie I picked out while I wasn’t even there so don’t blame your actions on me,’’

That earned him a light stomp on his arm and even though it did hurt a little, he didn’t comment on it and found himself smiling for the first time that evening.

Sure, he had had fun with their little group of friends in the early afternoon during their usual karaoke sessions but somewhere along the way he had lost that joyful feeling and dipped out. And to Felix it wasn’t surprising that Jisung had been able to find him without asking where he was.

Because the boy knew that this was Felix’s favourite spot to go to when things got a bit too much and he wanted to be alone. It had taken some trial and error but at some point Jisung had found the exact timing to show up and drag Felix back to the dorms without intruding on Felix’s ‘alone time’, a delicate line between Felix needing more time and him feeling forgotten.

And Felix realised that Jisung had turned up at the right time once again.

‘’What would I do without you,’’ Felix wondered out loud, eyeing one of the lights moving and flickering off before going back on.

Maybe they weren’t quite like stars but more like fireflies. Not that Felix had even seen fireflies in his life but he imagined they would look like that.

‘’Oh, you’re in one of _those_ moods,’’ Jisung commented and Felix didn’t have to look to see the way the boy rolled his eyes. Another habit Felix had grown used to.

‘’Says you, Mr. sentimental himself,’’ Felix replied, trying really hard to keep the amusement out of his voice, ‘’If I remember correctly, it was just last week that you dragged me out to this random-ass field so you could pick wildflowers to make a tiny bouquet to give to Minho because, and I quote, _Minho-hyung deserves nothing but the most beautiful things in life_ ,’’

Felix purposely didn’t mention how cute it all had been, Jisung fluttering around and carefully picking the prettiest little flowers and spending way too much time on tying them together with a little string before basically skipping all the way to Minho’s dorm. Yes, Felix had been dragged along for that too and even though the whole thing had been sickening sweet, he couldn’t help but smile a little as he remembered a haggard Minho – it had been exam week – opening the door and his eyes lighting up as Jisung shyly pushed the flowers in his hands, followed by a small smile and a soft thanks before giving Jisung a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

It had been sweet but it had stung and Felix had felt bad about that. Because even though he felt happy to see his best friend happy he couldn’t help but loathe the fact that he couldn’t do something similar with _his_ boyfriend, simply because they were - quite literally - oceans apart.

Jisung let out a little whine and from the corner of his eyes Felix saw the boy draw his knees to his chest before pouting, something he rarely did unless he felt properly called out.  
‘’Well, sorry for having feelings,’’ the boy muttered.

Felix merely chuckled and turned to look at Jisung, patting his head before turning back. 

They fell into a comfortable silence and Felix appreciated how Jisung wasn’t making an attempt to find out why exactly Felix was here. Not that he needed to because Jisung knew just about everything that went on in Felix’s head but still, he didn’t really feel like talking about his sudden loneliness and Jisung seemed to get it. How the boy did it, Felix had no clue and he could only accept it as one of those very Jisung-like things that were too weird to even try to understand.

‘’Do you have any plans for the break?,’’ Jisung inquired after a little while as he concentrated on drawing flowers and hearts into the sand, probably the aftermath of Felix bringing up the flower-picking-situation, ‘’Now that you’re stuck here?,’’

Jisung sounded regretful and a bit cautious and Felix appreciated it. After all, he had almost flung his phone against the wall when he had received a mail from the airline saying how the flight he had booked got cancelled because of not enough people booking. At that point it had already been too late to book another flight. Well, one that wasn’t tree days later than he had planned.

Long story short; he wasn’t going to be able to fly to Australia for their break next week and had ended up crying in Jisung’s arms because of it.

‘’Nope. Not really,’’ Felix answered, leaning back on his hands as he turned to look at Jisung, keen on diverting the topic, ‘’Guess you are going back with Minho?,’’

Felix knew that Jisung wanted to go visit his family in Malaysia but that the timing hadn’t worked out. After all, his parents were barely home anyways, somehow always on the move for business.

_’’They will be in Singapore that week so I guess that will be another year without seeing them,’’_

‘’Maybe. I don’t know yet,’’ Jisung replied, still drawing away in the sand, ‘’Minho really wants me to come and his dad has been texting and giving me updates on the bike he’s repairing for me but I have been spending basically all my holidays and weeks off at his place this year and I kinda feel like I’m intruding or something,’’

‘’Sung, that’s ridiculous. They all love you to death. I’m sure they’d be really happy to see you,’’ Felix remarked.

They’d had this conversation a couple of times already and Felix hated how Jisung struggled so much to understand that Minho’s parents had already accepted him like he was their son-in-law, Minho often telling how he has to refrain his mom from making invites for his and Jisung’s non-existent-future wedding. 

Felix was convinced it was going to happen at some point, but he thought the woman was a bit too excited to remember the two had only been a thing for a little over a year now.

‘’I know but I can’t help it and you know that,’’ Jisung mumbled, frowning as he wiped the sand off his hands, ‘’But enough about that. I’ll decide later when I’m not on a mission to make sure my bestie is okay,’’

With that Jisung shuffled closer and leaned his head on Felix’s shoulder, something that had become a habit, much like how Felix would snuggle up to the boy on those nights he felt a bit lonelier than normal.

Their other friends would often joke that they weren’t sure who was dating who now, Minho regularly adding a dramatic speech about how his boyfriend hoed around a bit too much for comfort and how he wondered if he was even special in any way.

Complete bullshit because even though Jisung looked like he loved everyone equally, Felix could see how the boy turned into a ball of sunshine whenever Minho was around.

A cold breeze made him shiver and Jisung moved a bit closer, almost curling up into Felix’s side.

‘’Why the fuck are we still here? We could be back in the dorms drinking tea and playing Dead by Daylight or something,’’ Jisung muttered, sneaking an arm around Felix’s before holding on tight.

‘’What time is it even?,’’ Felix asked.

Jisung shook his head in a disappointed manner – ending up more like rubbing Felix’s shoulder – before holding up a peace-sign in front of Felix’s eyes.

‘’I left the dorm at around half past one so my guess is that it’s around two AM right now,’’

And Felix felt horribly relieved that Jisung was the university’s resident insomniac otherwise he would have felt really guilty about the fact that his best friend was missing out on precious sleep to come looking for him again. Still, he decided that he had stayed here long enough and that Jisung was shivering too much to ignore.

‘’Come on,’’ Felix spoke as he pried Jisung’s arm away from him, ‘’That tea and Dead by Daylight sounds real good,’’

In the end, they had spend another two hours trying to not get hung on hooks as they decoded machines, frantically rescuing each other when they did and cussing out their teammates through the tv screen for sucking at the game. An usual evening and the familiarity had done Felix good and the previous tinge of loneliness and homesickness had been forgotten as soon as Jisung had pushed a controller in his hand, draping one of their softest blankets around him before sitting down next to Felix in front of the couch.

And that’s exactly how Felix woke up the next morning, his neck aching from leaning back against the couch and Jisung curled up at his feet. Somehow the boy had ended up half underneath their little coffee table, a feat that was impressive but not all that weird.

Felix blinked a coupe of times to get rid of the remaining blurriness and saw that they had never managed to stay awake long enough to turn off the game and he noticed that his controller was still in his lap.

‘’Sung,’’ he whispered, gently jabbing the boy’s side with his toes, ‘’Wake up,’’

It wasn’t surprising that he didn’t get a reaction. Well, the low mumbling and the way Jisung curled up even more wasn’t quite what he had set out to do so he poked a bit harder.

‘’Get the fuck up!,’’

That did the trick and Jisung suddenly let out a groggy squeal, shooting up and thereby bumping his head against the table. Felix would have been concerned by how loud the sound of Jisung’s skull thumping against the wood was if it wasn’t for the puffed-up cheeks and lips set in a pout.

‘’Good morning to you too table,’’ Jisung muttered as he awkwardly shuffled out from underneath the table, not even caring that he was crawling half over Felix while doing so.

‘’What day is it today?,’’ Jisung inquired, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking around for his phone.

Felix laughed and shook his head, ‘’We are barely even one week off and you already confuse the days. 

That earned him a small hiss from his almost-twin.

‘’It was just a question,’’ Jisung mumbled before unlocking his phone, eyes growing wide after presumably checking the day.

‘’Fuck!,’’

‘’Is something the matter?,’’ Felix snorted, letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. 

‘’Minho and I planned to go shopping in about half an hour,’’ Jisung started off, seemingly panicking over the fact that he only had thirty minutes to get ready before he suddenly deflated and looked at Felix, ‘’But I can stay with you today, if you want?,’’

Felix appreciated the gesture but no way in hell was he going to let himself stand in the way of Jisung and Minho’s plans. 

‘’Sung, I’m okay. Really. Just go and do your sappy things at the mall. I’ll be fine,’’ Felix rolled his eyes.

Jisung seemed apprehensive, ‘’Are you really sure? I mean, I’m sure Minho wouldn’t mind to go tomorrow or some-,’’

‘’Jisung,’’ Felix intercepted, ‘’I swear I’m fine. Go and have fun,’’

That finally seemed to do the trick and Jisung nodded, ‘’Okay. Well, I’ll make sure to bring you back some cake or something!,’’

With that, the boy shot up and let the blanket that had still been half draped over him slid to the floor before bolting to the bedroom.

And if Felix did still feel a bit sad, he didn’t let Jisung know as he shooed the boy out of their dorm. 

‘’And that’s how you win at chess,’’ Jeongin smiled, folding his arms after dramatically knocking over Jisung’s king.

‘’That’s not fair! You said that you would go easy on me,’’ Jisung protested, melting into Minho’s side as the guy wrapped an arm around the boy, ‘’You totally lied,’’

Jeongin just laughed - Changbin and Hyunjin following – and Felix couldn’t help but snicker.

‘’It’s not Jeongin’s fault you have a tendency to believe everything he says,’’ Hyunjin commented, picking up Jisung’s white knight and inspecting the piece closer, ‘’Sometimes it makes me wonder who the youngest is,’’

Jisung mumbled something under his breath and Minho seemed to be the only one who caught up on it, chuckling before pulling the grumpy Jisung a bit closer and nuzzling his hair.

‘’Don’t attack Sungie for being so trusting,’’ Minho commented, ‘’I think it’s very adorable,’’

‘’You’re lucky Seungmin isn’t here otherwise he would have burned you down to the ground,’’ Hyunjin added with a grin and Minho had to hold on tight to Jisung to prevent the boy from flying over the table.

Felix tuned the rest of the bickering out and let his eyes wander over the library, noticing how desolate the place was. Not that it was that strange because the last exams had been over for a couple of days already and their three weeks off had just started, but it was interesting to see that there wasn’t a single soul present except himself and the gang.

Even the librarian was no where to be found and Felix didn’t know if they should be trusted to be here unsupervised even if they were adults. Actually, it was quite a miracle Jisung and Hyunjin were still allowed here after the stunt they had pulled last year when they had just enrolled.

Felix hadn’t been there to see the aftermath but according to Seungmin, the two had spend a whole day cleaning coffee off a table and carpet.

Mind you, anything other than water was strictly forbidden from entering so how the two had been able to smuggle coffee in here, Felix didn’t know and never bothered to ask.

Then Felix felt a familiar buzzing in his pocket and he flinched, drawing everyone’s attention to him as he fished the device out of his pocket.

‘’Oooohhh, it’s Chan!,’’ Jeongin commented, leaning into Felix to take a peek.

Felix’s heart did a little flip even after two and a half years.

He shook his head and accept the request to facetime, barely being able to catch a glimpse of the guy before the phone got yanked out of his hand. He shot around and saw Changbin standing behind him.

‘’Hyung, Jeongin beat Jisung in chess,’’ the guy announced, sounding very proud about the lack of Jisung’s braincells.

_’’Really? Good job Innie!,’’_ Felix heard Chan comment and of course that made Jisung move, ripping the phone out of Changbin’s hand.

‘’Hyung, Jeongin lied to me to win! That’s not fair. Tell him to apologize for playing dirty!,’’

_’’Did he now?,’’_ Chan replied, the amusement clear in his voice, _‘’In that case… it’s not nice to do that Jeongin. You should say sorry to Ji,’’_

Jisung let out a triumphant ‘Ha!’ and let the phone get taken from him by a pouting Jeongin, the latter complaining to Chan that deception is part of the game.

And even though Felix was irritated by the fact that his friends had hijacked his phone and thereby Chan, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw – more like _heard_ \- the guys interact with the older.

They had met Chan exactly once during fall last year right after their midterms. The older had flown over and even though they had had just a handful of days before the new semester started, they had made the most out of it.

Felix hadn’t had a lot of alone-time with the older but he wasn’t salty about that because they had had a lot of fun as a group, one that Chan had been accepted in immediately. 

‘’Excuse me,’’ Felix interrupted, ‘’I would appreciate it if I could have my phone back?,’’

He got royally ignored and now Minho had managed to get a hold of the phone, pushing Changbin away and rushing out something about how he struggled to keep them all in control. The hypocrite.

So Felix saw only one way out and that was to take it back by force and he did, sneaking over and swiftly grabbing his phone out of Minho’s hand.

‘’Victory!,’’ he shouted and the rest seemed to accept their defeat, either sitting back down or mumbling things Felix couldn’t hear. Probably to make him feel bad for getting his own phone back.

He plopped down and was finally able to freaking see Chan, the familiar mob of dark-brown curls illuminated by sunlight. Felix guessed the older was at the beach because he could see bare shoulders and the top of what looked like a lifeguard station. 

_‘’Seems like you guys are having fun,’’_ Chan commented, his eyes crinkled in joy and dimples on full display.

Felix never really got used to those.

‘’Not really. They wouldn’t stop arguing over chess and Jisung had been sulking the whole time and being a sore loser,’’ Felix snorted.

‘’Oh come on! I’m right here!,’’ Jisung commented from where he was sitting in Minho’s lap, looking too comfy and the little smile telling Felix the boy wasn’t genuinely offended.

Chan laughed loudly and Felix realised how much he missed hearing that laugh. Yes, they facetimed almost every day but it was different hearing Chan though the crappy internet connection compared to real life. Still, he found himself smiling and with a giddy feeling.

_’’Great to hear and see that nothing has changed over there_ ,’’

Felix nodded sheepishly, focussed on every single of Chan’s features as if he hadn’t done so dozens of times already.

Chan stayed silent and deep down Felix knew that he had been caught staring but even if he had, the older didn’t say anything about it and just kept smiling so endearingly.

Felix shook his head to get himself to focus and Chan chuckled, a sound that never failed to make Felix feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

_’’Stop being so cute Lixie. It makes me miss you even more than I already do,’’_

‘’I’m going to throw up,’’ Hyunjin deadpanned right at the same time Felix felt himself flush but he couldn’t bring himself to get annoyed, not when Chan laughed again.

_’’Tell Hyunjin he’s just a jealous lama and that he’s being unfair because he has to deal with Minho and Jisung on a daily basis,’’_

‘’Chan told me to tell you that you are a jealous lama,’’ Felix parroted.

‘’I’m right here. I can hear Chan just as well as everyone here,’’ Hyunjin snorted, ‘’That being said, we’re moving out bitches!,’’

Without saying anything else, the tallest got up and dragged Jeongin and Changbin up with him, screeching a lazy ‘bye’ before dragging the two out of the library.

Which left him with Jisung and Minho and even though Felix would like some freaking privacy for once, he didn’t bother to get up himself or tell the other two to scam because he was sure they weren’t even paying attention anymore. Heck, he was sure of it when Jisung had turned around in Minho’s lap at some point, poking the older’s nose as Minho poked the younger’s cheeks. 

‘’Anyways,’’ Felix said as he looked back at his phone, ‘’How was your day? You had your last exam this morning right?,’’

Chan hummed and nodded, running a hand through his hair in the way that always managed to make Felix’s heart speed up.

_’’Yeah, and I’m glad it’s over. Not that it was particularly difficult but it was stressful nonetheless,’’_ Chan sighted, _‘’But how was your day? Did you guys end up going to the amusement park?,’’_

Felix shook his head, ‘’Nope. We checked the site and they expected a lot of people today so we decided to go another time. We stayed in and relaxed instead, nothing special,’’

They spend the next hour talking about everything and nothing, Felix learning that Chan was indeed on the beach with a couple of friends to kick off their break, something Felix would have been part of if he had decided to study in Australia instead of South-Korea.

They had also ended up talking about their plans for their break, Felix getting upset once again when he thought about not being able to go see Chan but the older told him over and over again that they always had the next break and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Little did Felix know Chan would indeed be going somewhere.

It was a couple of days later that Felix woke up to stumbling and soft cursing, seeing Jisung almost tripping over an open suitcase when he peeled one eye open.

‘’The fuck are you doing at-,’’ Felix grabbed his phone and checked the time, ‘’Nine in the morning on a Saturday?,’’

Jisung froze before he turned to face Felix, an unsure grin slowly creeping up on his face.

‘’Nothing?,’’ he squeaked, ‘’Just packing up for tomorrow?,’’

Felix frowned because even Jisung last-minute decided to go with Minho after all, the boy was definitely someone who didn’t pack stuff very far in advance. No, Jisung was someone to gather his shit literally seconds before leaving. 

‘’You’re packing… for tomorrow?,’’ Felix repeated, ‘’And why are you packing your things at nine in the morning when you are usually are barely alive at this time and you still have the whole day to do so?,’’

‘’Because…. Uuuhhh,’’ Jisung said as he slowly placed a hoodie onto the pile of clothes already in his suitcase, ‘’I got something else to do before I go,’’

‘’And what may that be?,’’

Felix wasn’t _that_ curious but Jisung was fiddling with his fingers and didn’t make direct eye-contact so he knew the boy was up to something.

‘’Nothing much. Don’t worry about it!,’’ Jisung squealed, seemingly catching onto the fact that Felix didn’t believe him.

But before Felix could pry some more, Jisung got saved when his phone rung loudly.

The boy threw himself on his bed and grabbed his phone, apparently checking the caller-id before shooting Felix a half-panicked look.

‘’I’ll be right back!,’’

Then he quickly threw himself off his bed again before stumbling out of the room and leaving Felix to comprehend what just happened.

There was something up for sure and the way Jisung had rushed out of their bedroom while he normally picked up with anyone present was a dead giveaway.

Felix didn’t see Jisung for the rest of the day. His only way of knowing that his bestie was still alive was through his replies in their group chat but any personal message Felix sent got ignored. 

It was already around dinnertime when Jisung came waltzing in, scaring the shit out of Felix who was watching a thriller movie on the tv.

‘’Look who decided to show up,’’ he remarked as he paused the movie, his heart still racing from the jump scare as Jisung sheepishly grinned and plopped down on the couch next to him.

‘’I had important things to do okay?,’’ the boy huffed before smiling creepily at Felix.

‘’And having a lazy drive around town with Minho is more important than telling your best friend why you rushed out this morning?,’’ Felix sulked, ‘’By the way, you could have told me you were going to be out all day. I was bored you know?,’’

Felix had gotten one clue about Jisung’s whereabouts through a selfie in the group chat, Jisung smiling like an idiot and throwing a peace-sign from the passenger seat and Minho’s gaze focussed ahead of him.

That was it.

‘’Hey, we had to go somewhere to do the important thing,’’

Felix rolled his eyes and decided to give up even though he was sure he could easily get Jisung to spill is he really set his mind to it. After all, the boy seemed nervous and he didn’t want Jisung to feel bad about telling him something he shouldn’t.

‘’Whatever,’’ he settled on as he let himself fall sideways, his head landing in Jisung’s lap, ‘’What do you wanna do for dinner? I’m feeling really lazy so I vote for ordering,’’

He felt Jisung’s finger card through his hair and he had to try his best not to snuggle closer and close his eyes.

‘’I agree. I’m tired after going all the way to the a-,’’ Jisung suddenly cut himself off, ‘’To the… important thing,’’ 

Felix ignored the slip-up and hummed, ‘’Your treat,’’

He lowkey expected Jisung to object but he didn’t, just giving Felix a little nod before fishing out his phone.

Jisung sure was acting weird today and Felix wanted nothing else but figure out why, but that was for later. He was hungry and sleepy. Jisung’s strange behaviour could wait. 

Felix watched on from the couch as Jisung flitted through the dorm, Minho silently waiting for Jisung to get ready.

Even though the boy had packed his stuff the morning prior, he still didn’t seem like he was done and ran about in a panicked fashion, occasionally asking Felix if he had seen this or that.

From what Felix knew they were supposed to be on the road a good twenty minutes ago and he silently praised Minho for being so patient. He hadn’t said a single word about Jisung’s tardiness and was just leaning against the wall next to their door, a heavy backpack slung over his shoulder and a black cap hiding his eyes as he looked down at his phone.

It was a good five minutes later that Jisung emerged again, wearing a cap similar to Minho’s and hauling his suitcase behind him.

‘’I’m done!,’’ the boy announced, alerting Minho who pushed his phone in his pocket and took a couple of steps towards Jisung before taking the suitcase out of the boy’s hands.

‘’Good. Now say bye-bye to Felix and get your cute ass in the car,’’

Jisung giggled before skipping over to Felix, letting himself fall down right on top of the latter and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

‘’I’m going to miss you Yongbok!,’’ Jisung whined right into his ear, ‘’Promise me that we’ll call every day because I literally can’t live without you,’’

Felix managed to wiggle his arm free and give the boy a light slap on his leg, ‘’Stop calling me Yongbok. And you’ll be back in a week so stop being so dramatic,’’

Jisung didn’t comment put pulled back – Felix thanked the heavens because he could breathe in that sweet, sweet oxygen again – before planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

‘’Okay,’ Minho said as he suddenly pulled Jisung up and off of Felix by his arm, ‘’Enough of that. I’m sure you will both live so stop kissing anyone just because you feel like it,’’

Felix laughed at that and waved at Jisung as Minho pushed the boy out of the dorm with his suitcase before turning back to Felix.

‘’Anyways… You know the drill. You can always call. If you feel alone I can always come pick you up or we can come back,’’ 

Minho would always say the same if he and Jisung would go anywhere for longer than two days but it never failed to make Felix almost tear up.

‘’Thanks hyung, I really appreciate it,’’ Felix replied before heaving himself up from the couch and gently nudging Minho out of the door, ‘’But don’t worry, I’ll be fine. 

‘’You will be,’’ Minho commented, something like a smirk making its way onto his face, ‘’Try not to cry too much okay?,’’

Before Felix could ask what the older had meant with that, Minho gave him a pat on the shoulder and disappeared out of the dorm. 

Felix had said he was going to be fine but as he walked to his favourite café later that afternoon, he had to admit that he missed Jisung already. Heck, he even missed Hyunjin. And Seungmin. And Jeongin. And maybe even Changbin.

They had all gone back home to see their parents and any high school friends still living in the neighbourhood and Felix was left to entertain himself until they came back. That was partially his own fault because every single one of them had invited him to come with them but Felix had politely declined, Jisung’s usual doubts about intruding sounding a bit more relatable.

He stopped walking for a second and slapped his cheeks, telling himself to stop sulking and just enjoy his alone-time. He didn’t need someone to keep him company. He was an independent adult who could handle a bit of homesickness.

Still, he let out a relieved sigh when his phone vibrated, his screen informing him of an incoming call from Chan. It wasn’t facetime and that was a bit unusual, but he took it nonetheless. 

_’’Hey Lixie_ ’’ Chan said as soon as he picked up.

God, simply hearing the older’s voice did wonders and he giggled.

‘’What’s up homie?,’’

It was silent for a second and Felix couldn’t help but grin, knowing full well what Chan was going to say next.

_’’Did you really just say what’s up homie?,’’_ Chan sounded baffled, _’’Is that how you greet your boyfriend?,’’_

Felix chuckled at Chan’s mock-offended tone and shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed when he realised the older couldn’t see him doing so, ‘’Yes. So what?,’’

With that he resumed his way to the café, not paying a lot of attention and letting his legs walk him there on autopilot.

_’’What happened to my sweet Lixie? Was it Jisung? It was probably Jisung wasn’t it? The kid is so sassy it must’ve rubbed off on you. Man, I feel for Minho,’’_ Chan snorted, seemingly not all that upset.

‘’Did you just offend my best friend?,’’ Felix replied as he rounded a corner, ‘’You know about bros before hoes right?,’’

Chan laughed loudly like he often did, ’’I know, I know. But it can also be bros and hoes. Much better isn’t it?,’’

‘’Touché,’’

Felix was about to ask Chan if he had done anything fun today when he heard a voice asking what time it was, clearly someone asking Chan because the older told Felix to wait for a sec. The younger did and heard Chan say that it was four o’clock. The woman thanked Chan and it was only then that it clicked.

‘’Wait. Did you tell her that it was four?,’’ Felix frowned as he held his phone away from his ear and seeing that it was exactly four before holding the device back to his ear, ‘’Isn’t it five in Sydney right now?,’’ 

Chan stayed silent for a bit and Felix wondered if he had heard him, but then the older let out a sigh.

_’’I would love to try to deny that but you know I can’t lie to you,’’_ Chan huffed, _’’So much for me and Minho making Jisung swear to keep his mouth shut,’’_

And then Felix also realised the woman had asked in Korean. Now, that wasn’t all that strange living in Sydney, especially if Chan was around that place with tons of Korean restaurants but still his heart skipped a beat.

‘’You’re not in Australia?,’’ he found himself rushing out, a strange wave of adrenaline hit him, ‘’Or are you? Wait, I’m just being stupid. You are probably somewhere west and you don’t have your time set right. And what do Minho and Jisung have to do with it?,’’

Then he realised that his hunch of Jisung knowing something was right and how Minho’s cryptic message before leaving seemed to be another hint. 

‘’Chan? Where are you?,’’ he rushed out as he came to a grinding halt right in front of the café.

Another silence and Felix let himself hope.

_’’Turn around sweetheart,’’_ Chan suddenly whispered and Felix froze.

‘’W-what?,’’

Then Chan suddenly hung up but before Felix could be offended by it, someone tapped his shoulder and he spun around.

And there was Chan, standing right in front of him with his phone still in his hand and that stupid grin on his face.

Felix didn’t quite register when he had started moving but he flung himself at the boy, throwing his arms around the older’s neck and holding on tight. He felt Chan’s arms sneak around his waist and a breathy chuckle in his ear, sounding so light and warm that Felix felt his eyes well up.

‘’Hey sunshine,’’ Chan mumbled.

Honestly, Felix wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not because no way that Chan was actually _here_. But the older’s arms on his lower back and the steady heartbeat against his own ribcage felt too real to be his imagination.

No.

Chan was really here.

And that made the first tear slip and he pressed himself even closer – if that was even possible – before Chan suddenly pulled back. 

Felix almost whined at the loss of contact but it never made it out when Chan leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against his lips before leaning back again, his hand reaching up to wipe the now steady stream of tears off of Felix’s face.

‘’Don’t cry,’’ Chan spoke, his voice barely audible but filled with so much fondness that Felix almost started sobbing right then and there, ‘’You should smile, right? Can you smile for me?,’’

And Felix did, beaming at Chan because he felt the joy rushing through his veins. The older smiled back just as happy and took a hold of his hand.

‘’Much better,’’ 

‘’So,’’ Felix started after they had sat down at a table in the back of the café, their drinks in front of them, ‘’Excuse my language but why the fuck are you here? Like… how? Why? I mean…,’’

Felix didn’t quite know how to formulate his confusion into a question, or at least something that could be answered.

Chan didn’t seem to take offence and reached out for his hand casually laying on the table.

‘’Well, Jisung called me the night you found out your flight got cancelled and sounded really upset,’’ Chan replied, his thumb running soothing circles on the back of Felix’s hand, ‘’And don’t tell him I told you this but he legit cried on the phone because he felt bad for you and basically begged me to come,’’

Felix took a sip of his milkshake, almost missing the straw and of course Chan caught him and chuckled.

‘’Oh, so you came to do Jisung a favour? Not even because you wanted to see me?,’’ Felix deadpanned, trying really hard to keep his face straight as Chan’s eyes widened in something that looked most like panic.

‘’No no! Of course not!,’’ the older rushed out, ‘’It’s just that he told me in detail how sad you were and I booked a flight right after hanging up because no way in hell am I going to let my own boyfriend be sad. Not if I can help it,’’

If Felix hadn’t felt like crying before, he sure did now. However, he manged to swallow that lump down and take another sip, turning his hand around. Chan got the hint and placed his palm in Felix’s.

‘’When did you arrive? Where are you staying?,’’ Felix asked after a couple of seconds.

‘’Yesterday. Minho and Jisung picked me up and I stayed at Minho’s place last night,’’ Chan explained.

‘’Those fuckers. I knew they were up to something when Jisung just ran out yesterday morning but I thought they were just of doing one of their stupid adventures,’’ Felix mumbled under his breath, earning him a snort from the older.

‘’Their sly ways payed off this time though, didn’t it?,’’

Felix couldn’t disagree with that so he settled for a hum, smiling as he looked at their hands.

‘’I’m really happy you’re here,’’ Felix said, intertwining their fingers.

When he looked up he swore he saw starts in Chan’s eyes and he realised _that_ was the reason he loved going to the beach at night. Because looking at the stars twinkling in the night-sky was the closest thing to seeing them in Chan.

It was a week later that Felix found himself curled up in Chan’s side, trying really hard to keep his eyes open as the older had hijacked the only remaining controller – the other one had died just two days ago - and was dead-set on rescuing that one guy on the other side of the map.

Felix was sure he wasn’t going to make it because the guy was almost dead and the hunter was camping but he didn’t have the heart to tell Chan that.

Felix tried to focus on the game but his mind wandered off, reminding him over and over again that Chan would fly back tomorrow evening. It made him sad and he didn’t want that because they still had the whole evening and a big chunk of time tomorrow and he should enjoy that instead of sulking.

He should appreciate how great the last couple of days had been, spending all of his time with Chan. They hadn’t done a lot of special things – except going to the amusement park and going out for dinner a handful of times – and had spend most of their time laying around or sunbathing in the park but that was just what Felix liked. 

He didn’t need to do something ‘special’ because his boyfriend being here was more than enough. 

‘’Useless team members,’’ Chan suddenly muttered, ‘’What are these clowns doing? I have decoded two machines and rescued two people all on my own. Why are there still only two machines decoded?,’’

Felix giggled because he knew that feeling all too well, having said something similar dozens of times already.

‘’Just look for the hatch. That guy is dead anyways and no way you are going to be able to decode the remaining machines on your own,’’

It fell on deaf ears and Chan indeed arrived too late and the hunter had spotted him. needless to say, it took a pathetic short time for Chan to get knocked down and carried to a hook.

Big fake blood-splatters filled the screen and it was game over, Chan letting out a disgruntled sigh before letting himself sink into the couch, pulling at Felix until he was almost sitting in his lap.

‘’I just want _one_ good team for one game. Is that too much to ask?,’’ the older sighed, running his hand through his hair before turning to look at Felix, ‘’Jisung and Minho are coming back today right? Maybe we can all go out for a drink later? A little double-date?,’’

‘’Jisung messaged that he and Minho were almost back an hour ago so they’ll probably be here any second now,’’ Felix replied, playing with the hem of Chan’s shirt.

Before Chan could even reply, Felix heard keys getting pushed into the lock and the door handle opened. They both turned their heads around.

‘’Speaking of the devil,’’ Chan commented as he let Felix slip out of his arms, stalking over to the door.

‘’Jisung! You little rat!,’’ Felix yelled and he almost tackled the boy as soon as he and Minho stepped into the dorm, ‘’I fucking love you, you know that?,’’

Felix had screamed at Jisung through WhatsApp already, but seeing the boy’s face made him feel the urge to do it all over again in real life.

The boy chuckled and patted his back, ‘’I know. I’m the world’s best best friend. Everyone should love me because I’m just that great. Actually, you should be honoured I’m letting you be my best friend,’’

‘’Don’t confirm that,’’ Minho almost whispered in Felix’s ear as he stepped inside as well, dragging Jisung’s suitcase behind him, ‘’I have been trying to do something about that ego so don’t let my hard work go to waste by agreeing with him,’’

Jisung had apparently heard and shrunk in on himself before letting out a muted whine, Felix observing the boy’s face flushing when he pulled back.

‘’Oh my god,’’ Felix exclaimed as it clicked, ‘’Did you just implicate… you know what? I don’t even want to know,’’

Minho patted his shoulder and gave him a very uncomfortable wink before letting out a high-pitched chuckle, making his way over to Chan and pulling him into a hug.

‘’A-anyways,’’ Jisung cleared his throat as he stepped away from Felix and closed the door, ‘’Did you guys have fun?

Felix quickly forgot the fact that his best friend and the boy’s boyfriend were scheming little snakes and nodded, smiling again as he looked back at his week.

In the end they did end up going out with the four of them and Felix laughed enough to last him for weeks, feeling that warm bubbly feeling last well into the night as Chan pulled him out of his chair to dance – mind you, they were in a bar and they played jazz – right after Jisung and Minho had ditched them to go to the club around the corner instead.

They called it quits at around three and waddled back to Felix and Jisung’s dorm, a bit too far gone to remember they had an elevator and spending too much time stumbling up the stairs.

As soon as they had made it inside they had let themselves ungracefully flop down on Felix’s bed, the latter ending up half-sprawled on top of Chan.

‘’Hi,’’ Chan smiled up at him, cupping Felix’s cheeks oh so gently like he was made of porcelain.

Felix melted into the touch and giggled, struggling to keep his eyes open, ‘’Hey,’’

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but Felix knew it couldn't have been longer than a minute.

‘’I love you,’’ Chan suddenly whispered, ‘’I really do. So much,’’

Felix smiled shyly and planted a quick kiss on the older’s cheek, giggling again when Chan leaned up and copied the action before pulling Felix down and wrapping his arms around him.

The younger let out a content sigh and shuffled up, letting his head rest on Chan’s chest.

‘’I love you too,’’ he muttered before yawning, ‘’More than anything else,’’

Felix though he heard the older chuckle but he wasn’t sure, his eyelids suddenly too heavy to keep open.

And much like predicted, saying goodbye at the airport the next evening was one of the most difficult things Felix had done in the last couple of months.

There had been tears – most of them Jisung’s for some odd reason – and a truckload of promises to see each other again soon, followed by as many kisses as they could fit in the remaining time before Chan really had to go through the douane.

And maybe Felix sobbed loud and ugly, sandwiched between Minho and Jisung as Chan disappeared from his sight but he knew he’d see his boyfriend the next break.

Still, he let Jisung and Minho baby him the rest of the evening, the two wrapping him up in too many blankets and bringing him all of his favourite food before turning on his favourite movie.

He missed Chan already.

But as sappy as it sounded, Felix knew that he would always have the stars in the sky to remind him of the older.


End file.
